This invention relates to a device for cutting yarn on a ball winding machine having, at each winding station a winding flyer, a winding mandrel and a cutting element.
In known devices for cutting yarn, the yarn is usually severed in its path between a thread guide element and a fully wound ball. Two free ends remain, one of which is the "start" of the ball when it is processed and the other is the end of the piece of yarn which has to be attached to the winding mandrel at the beginning of a fresh winding operation. It has been found that the free yarn ends are not always simple to manage during the automatic winding of balls, so that when banding or removing the ball from its winding mandrel a free yarn end remains hanging down from a ball, and/or the free end of the yarn to be wound is difficult to feed to the winding mandrel.
A main object of the invention is to overcome this disadvantage by providing a cutting device which ensures reliable handling of both the yarn ends produced by cutting, both when banding and removing the finished ball, and at the commencement of winding of a fresh ball.